Maximum Ride: Like We Use To
by Softballchick77
Summary: Max and Dylan are together but what happens when she gets a message from fang? set after fang and angel never happened. one shot!/ also kind of a sonfic! please read its my first one!


Dylan p.o.v.

Max. Max. Max. That's all I could think about when we were riding in the car alone. We had left Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel back at Dr. Martinez's house while we went out to get food.

Ever since I met Max I knew I loved her. Persuading Fang to leave was the best thing that's ever happened to mine and max's relationship. After Fang left I was there to comfort her and gradually she starting falling in love with me. However, at the mention of Fangs name she almost breaks down on the spot so I know she still loves him. No one knows where Fang is now though so I hope to spend the rest of my life with max.

I was driving and Max was in the passenger seat. I glanced over to her saw her playing with a stand of her dirty blonde hair looking extremely bored. I looked back on to the road and tried to concentrate as much as I could with without thinking about Max.

"Dylan?" Max asked in a sweet and calm voice.

"Yes Max?" I replied ready to answer or do anything she asked me to.

"Can I turn on the radio?" she asked.

I nodded and she smiled making heart flutter. She reached over and turned on the radio to some random station and started singing along with a song I didn't recognize. Let's just say Max is not the best singer in the world, but if you tell her that she would kick your butt in second, so I just smiled and listened to her.

Max's p.o.v

I was extremely bored riding in the truck. Whenever I get bored I play with my hair, just twirl it around cause there's nothing better to do. I finally couldn't take it anymore so I asked Dylan in a sweet voice if I could turn on the radio. I would have done it anyway but I decided it would be nice to ask since this wasn't my vehicle. Anyways, I turned on the radio to the first station it was on and I song I recognized as "I'm just a kid, by Simple Plan" was on. I knew the song from when Nudge went through her obsession with boy bands. I had nothing better to do so I started singing along to it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dylan smile. Now I know I'm not the best singer but when people listen to me sing they usually don't smile, actually they usually leave the room, sometimes the house if possible. I stopped singing and turned to Dylan.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked a little too harshly.

He didn't even seem to notice my harshness, "Just smiling at how beautiful you sing."

I looked at him approvingly. Everyone knows better than to say I'm a bad singer. I would kick their butts into next week if they did.

We stopped at the store and I made Dylan go get food from the deli. He came back about half an hour later with tons of food. He got in the car and handed me some popcorn chicken.

"What's this?" I asked him confused.

"Thought you might want a little something for the road," he smiled sweetly at me.

I couldn't help but grin back. See this is why I like Dylan, he gets me stuff and always puts me before others. Not to mention he is totally hot with his blonde hair and blue eyes. Also he's very social with me, unlike fa... Nope! Not thinking of him and his dark black hair and almost black eyes…. Nope! Not thinking of how I still love him and wondering where he is and if he's safe.

Unfortually, all that thinking of him made me upset and I shed one single tear that landed in my popcorn chicken, I glared at it. Luckily I was facing the window so Dylan wouldn't see. I didn't want Dylan to think I was still head over heels for Fang. Dylan was there to comfort me at my most vulnerable time and I love him for that… it is the right kind of love right? I did love Dylan right? I mean he IS my boyfriend so I love him. But why do I get the feeling I'm the slightest bit wrong on that….. I pushed the thought out of mind and focused on the road till we got home.

{Time skip to after dinner.}

I just finished my plate and pushed back my chair loudly.

"I'm done, I'm going to my room and going to bed now guys, don't wait up," I said.

"Put your plate in the dishwasher, honey," my mom said smoothly.

I put my plate in the dishwasher and told everyone goodnight and ran up the stairs two at a time.

When I got to my room I changed into my pjs and got into bed. I tried falling asleep but I couldn't. Reaching over my nightstand I decided to turn on the radio. Listening to music usually calms me down.

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard something that made me jolt right up. On the radio an all-too-familiar voice came on during the commercial. I knew it was the voice of my best friend, my right hand man, my lover…. Fang.

"Max! I know you must hate me but please Max I need you back! I know you're with Dylan but if you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me and leave Dylan and come back to me I would be the luckiest man on earth. Dylan doesn't do all the things I use to so come back to me. I wrote this song Max so just please come back…..I love you forever and always."

I was too stunned to speak. Fang did everything for me and Dylan does a lot to, but could I ever leave Dylan after what he's done for me.

A song started playing then I heard in the greatest voice, Fangs, start singing.

I can feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me  
>Sharing pillows and cold feet<br>She can feel my heart, fell asleep to its beat  
>Under blankets and warm sheets<p>

If only I could be in that bed again  
>If only it were me instead of him<p>

Does he watch your favorite movies?  
>Does he hold you when you cry?<br>Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?  
>When you've seen it a million times<p>

does he sing to all your music  
>while you dance to "Purple Rain"?<br>Does he do all these things  
>like I used to?<p>

14 months and 7 days ago  
>Oh, I know you know how we felt about that night<br>Just your skin against the window  
>But we took it slow and we both know<p>

It shoulda been me inside that car  
>It should have been me instead of him in the dark<br>Does he watch your favorite movies?  
>Does he hold you when you cry?<br>Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts  
>when you've seen it a million times?<p>

Does he sing to all your music  
>while you dance to 'Purple Rain'?<br>Does he do all these things  
>like I used to?<p>

I know, love  
>(Well, I'm a sucker for that feeling)<br>Happens all the time, love  
>(I always end up feeling cheated)<br>You're on my mind, love  
>(Oh sorta let her when I need it)<br>That happens all the time, love, yeah

Will he love you like I loved you?  
>Will he tell you every day?<br>Will he make you feel like you're invincible  
>with every word he'll say?<p>

Can you promise me if this was right?  
>Don't throw it all away<p>

can you do all these things?  
>Will you do all these things<br>like we used to?  
>Oh, like we used to (Song "Like We Use To," by Rocket to the Moon)<p>

By the time the song was done I was bawling in tears. Fang did still love me. He wanted me back. He is better than Dylan will ever be and he had told me so in song. I needed to get to see him. To feel his arms around me. I had to fly to the studio right now.

I ran to my door and flung it open and ran straight into something, or someone I should say.

"Max! Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"No I have to get to Fang!" I yelled in his face

His eyes widened a bit, "Fang? Max he's gone, and not coming back, you have me now, I love you." He was blocking the doorway so I couldn't get through and I was getting angry, I had to get to Fang before he left the studio.

"Well I never loved you! I only went out with you because you helped me get past Fang! But Fang loves me and I love him and nothing will change that so get out of my way now!" I yelled and pushed him down. He was so stunned he didn't even try to get up and stop me. I ran down the stairs, pushed open the door and starting flying with all my speed to the studio where Fang was.

Fangs p .o .v

I just finished the song I had written Max. I sighed and got out the chair and walked out the recording room. The station manager, Luke, came running up to me.

"Nick that was amazing! You could have a real future as a singer!" Luke was saying excitedly and smiling widely.

"Thanks but you know there's only one future I want," I said back to him, my face emotionless.

His excited smile turned into a sympathetic one. "Right, sorry Nick I forgot."

"Its ok," I told him.

I turned to walk away but before I could Luke started talking again.

"Listen man I really hope you get your girl back from that douchbag, you really must love her a lot." he said.

"Nothing could love her more than I do," I said flatly. With that I turned and walked down the stairs and out the studio.

Right as I stepped out the door into the cold fall night someone ran into me. It was hard enough to me fall over and the person landed on top of me. I was about to tell the person off when all of a sudden they were kissing me. The moment I felt her lips touch mine and held her in my arms I knew it was only one person. My partner in crime, my lover, and the girl I never wanted to be without again. Max.

"FANG!" she said as she pulled back from kissing me, "oh Fang I missed you so much! Please never leave me again please!" she begged.

"Max I swear on everything that is a part of me I will never EVER leave you again. I'm so sorry I left the first time but I couldn't stand Dylan, does this mean you're not with him anymore?" I asked hopefully

She pulled us to our feet. "No Fang, The only one I want to ever be with is you now." She answered smiling.

I smiled a rare smile to her and face lit up and her cheeks went red. "Max….. I love you." I told her waiting to see what her reaction would be.

A few seconds went by and I was starting to get worried that she would run. But then Max blasted out a full blown ear to ear smile and almost yelled "I love you to Fang!"

I leaned down kissed her and it was the most perfect kiss in the whole world.

THE END!

Okay so this was my first story ever so please be nice. Please.

**IMPORTANT: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, JAMES PATTERSON DOES. ACUALLY I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXEPT THE PLOT!**

Song credit goes to Rocket to the Moon.

Please tell me what you think. Nothing mean please. READ AND REVIEW it would mean the world to me! Thanks!


End file.
